The invention relates to attache cases and, more particularly, to an attache case including an expansion gusset for expanding the capacity of the attache case when needed.
Typically, such attache cases include first and second relatively movable sections or compartments, with at least one of the sections including an expansion gusset for expanding the capacity of the attache case. As is well known, the expansion gusset is movable between a closed position and an expanded position, and to move the expansion gusset to its expanded position, it can be done manually, or by squeezing enough contents into the attache case so that it is forced to automatically expand to its expanded position.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a typical prior art arrangement of an attache case including fastening means for releasably maintaining the expansion gusset in its closed position. As will be noted, the attache case 10 includes first and second sections 12, 14 relatively movable with respect to each other for opening and closing the case. The expansion gusset 16 is shown located in movable section 14 and includes a vinyl strip 16a facing the exterior of the case and is covered on the interior of the case by liner 14a. The gusset 16 is held in its closed position by fastening means 18. Usually there are four such fastening means 18 disposed on the sidewalls 14a of the case. Such prior art fastening means 18 typically include a strap 20 having fixed fastening means 22 at one end thereof on one side of the expansion gusset 16, and releasable fastening means 24 on the other end of the strap 20 on the other side of the expansion gusset 16. As shown in exploded form, fixed fastening means 22 includes plate 22a and screws 22b. In operation, when it is desired to increase the capacity of the attache case, snap fasteners 24 are released, and the expansion gusset 16 is moved to its expanded position. Manual release of the snap fasteners 24 is usually satisfactory and does not damage the attache case.
However, when a force is applied to the fastening means 18 to automatically release the fastening means and to move the expansion gusset 16 to its expanded position, problems are created. More particularly, when the attache case becomes overstuffed, so that the expansion gusset 16 must move into its expanded position, a force is applied to fastening means 18 in the vertical direction of the strap 20, and such vertically-acting force will eventually cause the snap fasteners 24 to be released. However, it should be understood that a great deal of force is required in the direction of the strap 20 to release the snap fasteners 24, since the direction of force necessary to release the snap fasteners 24 is in a direction perpendicular to the sidewall 14a of the attache case. Accordingly, an undue vertically-directed force is applied along the strap 20 until it finally develops a sufficient component of force in the axial direction of the snap fasteners 24 to release the snap fasteners. However, it should be clear that until the snap fasteners 24 are finally released, a great deal of force is applied to the fixed fasteners 22. It has been experienced that over a period of continued use, the fixed fasteners 22 continually weaken as a result of the large force being applied thereto until the snap fasteners 24 are released. As a result, in many cases, the strap 20 eventually rips off the fixed fastener 22.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for releasing the expansion gusset into its expanded position which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid drawbacks. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved fastening device which is inexpensive, easy to employ, and which is not subject to undue forces and stresses to weaken the fastening device.